Duša zostane vždy slobodná
by Vrana
Summary: Hlavná hrdinka je Mary Sue. Je tak napísaná cielene. Pokus o napísanie Mary Sue ff, ktorá by v sebe mala čosi...no, viete, nejakú myšlienku - Och, a pardón za to, že som to rozdelila na "kapitoly", ale nejak mi blbol editor a nedelilo mi odstavce O.o
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Už som to raz povedala, pokus o filozofickú Mary Sue -. Niektoré z citátov pochádzajú z úst známych ľudí, niektoré spadajú pod môj copyright, je len na vás, či to viete odlíšiť -. A pardón za to, aký je tu Draco OOC. Je to vlastne tiež účel...veď v Mary Sue poviedkach sú holt ľudia často out-of-character . Toto je vlastne taká skrytá paródia na dokonalé slečinky, no, ale to vám už asi došlo -. Och, a bola by som zabudla, ešte raz pardón za to blbé delenie do kapitol, proste mi tu blbol editor a stlačil mi tie odseky do jedného súvislého pásma, tak ma to nasr...nahnevalo..._

_.o.o.o.o.o.o_

"Zdvihnite ju!"

Chladný hlas sa jej zaryl hlboko do mozgu a zbúral hranicu myšlienok, ktorú s námahou vystavala medzi sebou a okolitým svetom. Čiesi ruky ju násilne odlepili od vlhkej dlažby. Nepozrela sa naňho. Nechcela, nemohla, nevládala. Uprela pohľad na lesklý kúsok kameňa. V pravidelnej vrstve zrazenej vody sa rozpíjali kvapky krvi. Pomaly stekali zo sečnej rany, pretínajúcej jej tvár v pravidelnom smere, a vytvárali spletité obrazce.

"Buď mi to povieš, alebo umrieš!"

Niekto k nej pristúpil, chytil jej bradu a donútil ju zdvihnúť hlavu. Pozbierala posledné zvyšky síl.

"Som slobodný duch v spútanom tele. Bohémsky umelec a nevinný vinník. Nevyzrádzam veci, čo sú mojej mysli skryté," zopakovala a sledovala, ako jej väzniteľ zúri. Keď nič iné, opustí tento svet s vedomím, že sa nevzdala ako mnohí pred ňou.

"Kde sa ten malý zasran skrýva?!" skríkol takmer nepríčetne, dlhé svetlé vlasy mu padli do tváre.

"Nezaujímam sa o vaše povrchné boje. Čo je skryté, nájde len ten, kto dokáže hľadať..."

Uškrnula sa, no telom jej po chvíli prebehol bolestivý kŕč.

"Zavrite ju späť, zajtra proste použijeme Veritasérum a potom ju zabijeme..."


	2. Chapter 2

Mladík s ostro rezanou tvárou takmer nežne pozrel do cely. Osoba v nej mu oplatila pohľad, no ten jej bol úplne vyčerpaný a zničený.

"Si v poriadku, malá filozofka?" spýtal sa viac menej zbytočne. Videl dievča len pár krát a od ich posledného stretnutia sa z nej stala úplná troska. V pamäti si s námahou vybavil jej predošlú podobu. Nízka, chudá, s orieškovými očami a tvárou nevydarenej porcelánovej bábiky. Nebola pekná, to vôbec nie. Lenže to, čo z nej vyžarovalo bolo priam magicky krásne. Alebo si to len nahováral, v záchvate ľútosti nad nevinným tvorom, len o niečo mladším ako on. "_Neľutuj ma, Malfoy. Mne ľútosť nepomôže, a teba len raní..."_ povedala mu, keď sa s ňou prvý krát rozprával.

"Mám sa priam dokonale...čo sem priviedlo tvoje aristokratické kroky?"

Vždy to robila. Vysmievala sa mu, hoci sa jej život krátil závratnou rýchlosťou. 

"Prišiel som ti ponúknuť pomoc..." začal, no jej chrapľavý hlas ho pobavene prerušil.

"Daj mi čas, môj drahý priateľ, aby som stihla veci, ktoré som zameškala. Daj mi slobodu, aby som ich dokázala dobehnúť. A ak mi to nedokážeš dať, vráť sa späť k svojim povrchným problémom..."

Sloboda. To bolo jej obľúbené slovo. "_Sloboda znamená zodpovednosť, Draco. Preto sa jej väčšina ľudí bojí..."_

Kľakol si pred mreže a chytil ju za vychrtlú ruku. Pozorne si prezrel jej tvár, ktorú teraz hyzdila dlhá sečná rana a potom zavrel oči. 

"To nedokážem..."

"Tak mi prines fľašu nejakého alkoholu..."

To bola pravdepodobne jediná vec, ktorou ho mohla šokovať.

"Ja...dobre, ako myslíš...hneď som tu..."


	3. Chapter 3

"Kto jej to priniesol?!"

Draco začul nahnevaný krik svojho otca, hoci bol od podzemných ciel ďaleko. Tušil, že sa týka ,filozofky", ako dievčinu, kvôli nedostatku vhodnejšieho slova, nazýval.

Keď zadýchaný dobehol až na miesto, na ktorom za posledný týždeň potajomky strávil veľa času, srdce mu z akéhosi dôvodu vynechalo jeden úder.

Dievčina sedela opretá o stenu svojho väzenia. Na bledej tvári mala svoj typický pobavený úškrn, prázdne oči nevidomo upierala kamsi do diaľky. Vedľa jej hlavy sa akýmsi zázrakom na kameni udržal nápis zvláštne červenej farby. Pristúpil bližšie, aby si ho prezrel. 

**"Je ťažšie ovládať ducha, ako trýzniť telo. Duša vždy zostane slobodná"**

Pôvod morbídneho atramentu odhalil o pár sekúnd na to. Medzi úlomkami skla, z fľaše drahej brandy, ktorú Draco ukradol z otcovej pracovne, sa rozlievala tmavá mláka krvi. Tenučkými priehlbinkami v dlažbe pritekala až k nohám okolostojacich, a v desivých ornamentoch vypĺňala takmer celú podlahu malej kobky.

_"Sloboda má mnoho podôb Draco. Môžeš si vybrať, kam pôjdeš, čo si kúpiš, koho si vezmeš, kde budeš bývať. Ak ti už žiadna z jej foriem nezostane, máš už len jedinú. Tú, ktorá ti umožňuje výber, medzi životom a smrťou. A niekedy, len medzi dvoma odlišnými druhmi skonania. Aj umrieť môžeš tak ako chceš, keď už niet inej možnosti..."_

Tie slová sa mu duto odrážali v hlave. Tie úlomky spomienok na osobu, o ktorej nevedel vôbec nič. Dokonca ani meno.

To na stenu musela napísať pred tým, než viedla hlavný rez žilou. Malá ranka, ktorá poskytla krv práve na odkaz, očividne typický pre jej povahu. 

Lucius chvíľu nemo stál a potom len trhol plecom, pozrúc na svojho syna s chladným úškľabkom.

"Aj tak nič nevedela. A Fenrir bude rád, že sa jej zbavil."

Draco neochotne odtrhol pohľad od dievčiny.

"Čože?"

"Tá malá bola Greybackov ľavoboček. Ani netuší s kým ju mal. Mysleli sme, že bude nápomocná, keď tiež chodila na vašu školu, ale bola bezvýznamná."

"Ona...chodila na našu školu?" 

A vtedy si spomenul, odkiaľ sa mu zdala bledá tvárička povedomá. Bola možno o rok mladšia, netušil do akej fakulty chodila a nebol si istý, či ju vôbec videl viac ako raz. Strhaná bytosť, ktorú smrťožrúti priviedli do ich sídla, sa jej len pramálo podobala.

"Ako sa volala?" spýtal sa, no nedočkal sa odpovede.

"Ako sa volala?!" zopakoval dôrazne.

"Myslím že..."akýsi smrťožrút sa na chvíľu odmlčal, "asi Liberté, alebo tak nejako..."

Pár ľudí odpochodovalo z podzemia a Dracovi bolo jasné, že za chvíľu sem príde niekto, kto sa o mŕtve telo postará. A bolo mu tiež jasné, že to príliš dôstojné nebude. 

Vstúpil dnu, nedbajúc na to, že stúpa do tmavých krvavých mlák a nežne zavrel jej prázdne oči. Zdvihol bezvládne telo na ruky. 

_"Môžeš si podrobiť telo človeka. Ale neber mu jediné, čo mu vo väzení zostane...jeho myseľ a dušu. V nich sa skrýva posledná sloboda, ktorá mu zostane."_

Netušil, kam ju odnesie, no nechať ju v podzemí nemohol.

Je ťažšie ovládať ducha, ako trýzniť telo. Duša vždy zostane slobodná.


End file.
